Vaati
}} is a recurring antagonist in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is unique among main villains, most of which wish to rule Hyrule or to obtain the Triforce. Conversely, Vaati is selfish and self-serving, seeking only to obtain his personal desires. Having been corrupted by learning of the evil within the hearts of men, he instinctively seeks power. Vaati's background is not revealed until the storyline of The Minish Cap. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Prior to the events of the game, Vaati was sealed within the Four Sword. When Princess Zelda senses that the seal holding Vaati within the Four Sword weakening, she and Link go to the Four Sword Sanctuary to check it. As Zelda approaches, Vaati escapes and captures her, telling her that he will reign again and make her his bride. As Vaati escapes to the Palace of Winds, Link is knocked out. After he recovers, he takes the Four Sword and sets off for the Palace of Winds as well. After defeating Vaati, he is once again sealed inside the Four Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures When Ganon steals the Dark Mirror to create Shadow Links, Princess Zelda and the Six Maidens are kidnapped. Upon following Shadow Link into the Four Sword's chamber, Link draws the Four Sword, releasing Vaati. After traveling to the Realm of the Heavens, Link defeats Vaati, only to be confronted by Ganon as he and Princess Zelda near the exit of the Tower of Winds. Unlike other games, Vaati is not sealed within the Four Sword. Rather, he appears to have died from the battle. Instead, it is Ganon who is imprisoned within the Four Sword. However, as Link retreats from the battle, a shadowy mass can be seen leaving. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Vaati, a Minish, was made the apprentice to the Minish sage Ezlo when he was a child. When Ezlo fashioned a powerful cap that could grant wishes as a gift for the Hylians, Vaati stole the cap when his master was away. He then used the cap to grant his wish to become a powerful sorcerer, transforming into a Hylian-like form and explaining to Ezlo his plan to obtain the mystical Light Force at the upcoming Picori Festival, which he would use to obtain god-like powers. As he leaves, Vaati curses his master, transforming him into a green, bird-shaped hat. At the Picori Festival, Vaati wins the annual sword-fighting tournament, allowing him to touch the sacred blade of the Minish. When the Bound Chest is brought before him, Vaati breaks the seal on the chest, releasing the evil forces inside. Angry that he had not found the Light Force, he turns Princess Zelda to stone and leaves. While Link is collecting the Four Elements to infuse with the broken Four Sword, Vaati possesses King Daltus, who proceeds to use the Hyrulean Soldiers to help his search for the Light Force. Once Link restores the Four Sword, he discovers that Hyrule Castle has been warped by Vaati's dark magic. After confronting Vaati, he is defeated. In the manga Four Swords Adventures manga Vaati is referred to as Gufuu, his Japanese name. He is defeated when Dark Link destroys the Dark Mirror, his life source. The Minish Cap manga Vaati's appearance and actions are roughly the same as in the game. He personally follows Link to the Elemental Sanctuary in the guise of the King, before revealing his true form and intentions. After transforming Hyrule Castle into his own dark version, he battles Link in several forms of his own choosing before the dark power consumes him and forces him into the form of a hideous monster. Link slays the beast and Vaati is restored to his Picori form. He leaves with Ezlo to the realm of the Minish, and the Minish Cap is given to Link in his stead. In this version, Vaati became evil due to wanting to surpass his Master. He saw in the human world, "how the strong and the proud did bad things", so he thought that he was evil, everything would not be so hard for him. Theory In Ocarina of Time, a possible cameo of Vaati can be seen. If Link enters the Shooting Gallery, looking to the left will show three posters on the wall. These three posters contain an image of a creature strongly resembling Vaati in his wind mage form. On the contrary, this may simply be reference to other enemies, such as Queen Gohma or Dethl, who are characterized by their single eye. Further suggestions against this include the fact that Ocarina of Time was released roughly five years prior to Vaati's first appearance in Four Swords. Also, another possible cameo can be seen in the Spirit Temple, above a Hylian inscription on the Eastern wall in the room containing the Anubis. Gallery File:Vaati_Stage_One_(Four_Swords).gif|Vaati from Four Swords File:Vaati_(Four_Swords_Adventures).png|Vaati in Four Swords Adventures File:Vaati_Reborn.gif|Vaati Reborn File:Vaati_Transfigured.gif|Vaati Transfigured File:Vaati's_Wrath.gif|Vaati's Wrath es:Vaati Category:Final bosses Category:Minish Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters